


Life After Delilah

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dumped by Delilah, Casey finds his life takes a positive turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After Delilah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura Mason](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laura+Mason).



> Written in 2007, and first published in the tribute volume, _For Lorie_.
> 
> This is the first story I wrote in The Faculty fandom.

Zeke Tyler took another slice of pizza from the box, folded it in half and devoured a third of it in one bite. "So what did you tell your father about where you were going tonight?" he asked the younger man sitting on the bed beside him.

"The truth," Casey Connor replied, taking a bite of his own pizza.

Zeke was bringing the slice up to his mouth again, but his arm stopped halfway there. "Fuck you, Connor, there's no way."

"I did," Casey insisted. "I told him I was going to hang out with a jock."

Zeke dropped the remainder of his pizza back into the box and lit a cigarette. "And that's not a lie because…?"

"You _were_ a member of the football team," Casey reminded him.

Zeke snorted, almost choking on the smoke he'd exhaled. "Yeah, for about five minutes."

"That doesn't make it any less true. You see, Zeke," Casey explained, "a good lie contains a small infusion of truth. That's what makes it believable."

Zeke picked up one of the bottles of beer he'd appropriated from the downstairs fridge, saluted Casey with it, then took a long swallow. "My folks don't give a flying fuck where I am or what I'm doing," he mused. "I used to think it would be nice to have someone care enough about me to keep tabs on me, but your father takes it to a whole new level. Why's he so interested in your social life anyway?"

"He can't help it," Casey said matter-of-factly. "I never had one before, so it's a novelty for him. Actually, my hanging out with a jock is worth more points from him than my being with Delilah. It proves I'm a _real man_." He emphasized the last two words, then shrugged. "I don't mind. It's kind of nice his being proud of me. Weird, but nice."

His father's interest in his social life, particularly his sex life, had begun to border on the prurient, but Casey couldn't blame him. For the majority of his life, his father had looked at Casey with disappointment and embarrassment, but now he could look at his son with pride. All it had taken to raise his status in his father's eyes was committing murder, although he didn't suppose his taking out the Queen of an alien race bent on keeping every human being on the planet under their power could be considered murder. More like a public service. And he had certainly reaped the benefits of saving the world.

Killing the monster that was Marybeth had taken him from zero to hero in the blink of an eye, and it hadn't felt half-bad. He sure hadn't minded the jocks looking at him with something besides disdain, not to mention the relief of not having to worry about getting shoved in a locker or having his balls smashed into the flag pole every morning.

His mother had loved the attention he'd gotten. He'd made the covers of **_Time, Newsweek_**, even **_People_**, and Mrs. Connor had gone out and bought multiple copies of each magazine, sending them out to friends and relatives, even had copies framed and displayed on the living room wall.

And then there had been Delilah. The minute the media circus had begun, Delilah had been like a shark circling fresh blood in the water. She'd latched on to him immediately, exchanging Stan for him the same way she'd exchange an old sweater for a newer, more fashionable one. Captain of the football team or local hero, it didn't matter to Delilah, as long as she was seen in the company of the most important male in school.

Before the faculty had been taken over by aliens, Casey hadn't even registered on her society meter. Because she was the editor of the school paper and he its photographer, Delilah had tolerated him when she had to, but if she saw him in the halls, her cruelty could rival any jock's. Her weapon of choice had been an acid tongue rather than an elbow to the face, but both had been equally painful. "You're that geeky Stephen King kid, Casey," she'd told him, "there's one in every school." But as soon as word got out that he'd killed the Queen, she was all over him, acting like he was the biggest stud on campus.

It was obvious Delilah being his son's girlfriend was what Mr. Connor was most proud of. Despite the porn magazines under his mattress, Casey was pretty sure his father had always wondered about him, so seeing Delilah on his son's arm had him positively bursting with pride. He'd done everything but take out an ad in the paper the first time he'd seen them together. Unfortunately, Casey's celebrity had turned out to have a very short shelf life. As soon as the media's interest in him began to wane, so did Delilah's, and a month after the reporters stopped coming around, she unceremoniously dumped him.

Casey thought he'd be upset about it, but instead found he was relieved. It was like when you were a little kid and you wanted a particular toy. You thought about it all the time, imagined you'd never want to stop playing with it, but then after your parents finally bought it for you, you found it wasn't much fun at all and wished you'd asked for something else.

As hard as he tried, Casey found he had no happy memories about his time with Delilah. They'd never even had sex. Delilah seemed as if she was expecting him to ask, but showed no disappointment when he hadn't. Casey had been relieved about that, too. Any other guy would have jumped at the chance, and while it was something Casey supposed he should have wanted, he found he didn't. The way things had turned out, it was just as well he hadn't. Once they were officially over, Casey was just the Stephen King geek again. It was as if their being a couple had never happened.

When he stopped to think about it, Casey realized that his only pleasant memories of his reign as the hero of Herrington High were of the times he'd spent with Zeke. Fighting beside him had changed the way Zeke thought of him. Zeke would still use his sarcastic wit on people he didn't consider worth his time, but Casey was no longer one of those people. He still remembered how hurt he'd been when Zeke had put him down in front of Stan, Stokely and Delilah. _The only alien in this school, Casey, is you._ But things had changed after they'd fought Marybeth together. Zeke began to seek him out, wanted to hang out with him, which made Casey feel happier than he ever had spending time with Delilah.

His father had taken the news about Delilah dumping him amazingly well. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea," had been his response, an unfortunate metaphor considering Marybeth's origin, but Casey had been thankful his father hadn't taken the breakup as a sign that he hadn't measured up in the boyfriend department. Casey had killed a monster and gone steady with the most popular girl in town, so it was obvious Mr. Connor felt his son didn't need to prove anything. "It's her loss," had been his final word on the subject, then with his arm around Casey's shoulder in an uncharacteristic gesture of camaraderie, he'd added, "It may not seem like it now, but believe me, son, there will be life after Delilah Proffit."

Casey got up. "You want any more of this?" he asked as he picked up the pizza box and the empty bottles that littered the bed.

"Nope," Zeke said lazily. He put out his cigarette and stretched out full-length on the bed with a contented sigh. "I couldn't swallow one more piece of pepperoni, but I wouldn't mind some dessert."

Casey smiled at him. "I'm going to bring this stuff down to the kitchen and then—" He yelped in surprise as he was pulled off his feet, sending the pizza box and the bottles flying. Before he realized what was happening, he was back on the bed and Zeke was straddling him. "Zeke, what the fuck are you...?"

Zeke's lips were on his, soft and warm, exploring. Suddenly Zeke was kissing him, and then just as suddenly, Casey was kissing him back. Zeke's fingers slid under Casey's tee-shirt, finding and teasing his left nipple until a moan escaped from the younger man's lips. With his other hand, Zeke unzipped Casey's jeans.

Casey was trembling so much that when Zeke's hand slipped inside his boxers and closed around the hardness he found there, Casey popped like a shook-up can of soda.

 

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v472/ArtfulUrchin/?action=view&current=AfterDelilah.jpg)

 

Zeke held Casey until the spasms had subsided, then dropped to his back beside him. To Casey's surprise, Zeke kissed him again, more gently this time, then pulled him close and held him.

"Don't you want me to...?" Casey asked awkwardly. Fair was fair, after all.

But Zeke only shook his head. "I'm fine for now."

As he lay there in Zeke's arms, Casey couldn't help smiling. His father had been right. There would be life after Delilah.

And if tonight was any indication of what that life was going to be like, Casey was going to enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
